


Stargazing

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Astronomy, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought I ought to put this up on my AO3, even 8 months after writing it. A short and fluffy teen!AU that I wrote for octofied for last year's Mormor Secret Santa on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

“Sebastian Moran, you better get your posh little arse down here in the next ten minutes, or I’ll make your face reminiscent of the Joker.”

“And happy Christmas holidays to you too.” Sebastian responded with a sarcastic mutter into his phone, taking his seat on the bus that’d take him away from that godforsaken school for the last time this year. “I’ll have you know I’ve only just gotten my ‘posh little arse’ out of a detention, and am heading right there.”

“Detention at public school? My my, what did you do?” Jim replied, sounding more than a little amused at the situation. “Take a piss in the corner of the croquet lawn?”

“Broke a guy’s nose.” Sebastian answered simply, kicking his legs up onto the back of the vacant seat in front of him. “Have you made it your personal challenge to make sure every arsehole at my school know’s I’m queer? Because that’s a lot of slurs to hear, and a lot of noses to break, and I’m only three down.”

“I’m sorry baby, would you rather be stuck in the closet, ashamed about both me, and who you really are?” Jim mocked, then more seriously; “Or perhaps you were asking for a hand? Just say the word and you know I’ll fix it for you..”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I don’t quite want them dead.” Sebastian dismissed, watching the streetlights pass out the window. “Not every bully’s quite a Carl.”

“Some of them are.” Came the curt and muttered response.

“And if I find any, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Sebastian answered simply. “For now, you can deal with your problems, like the state of your school’s toilets, and I’ll deal with my problems, like breaking the faces of the future MPs of our country.”

“Right now my problem is that your posh little arse still isn’t here, and I just realised I left my knife at home.”

“No Glasgow smile for me today then?” Sebastian asked amusedly, grabbing his bag and getting off the bus at the next stop.

“No.. you get off unharmed this time.” Jim said, sounding genuinely disappointed, though Sebastian knew better. “One day I’ll carve something into that perfect rich-boy skin of yours.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Sebastian smiled, making his way to where Jim had said they would meet. It was dark around there, outside the city without great big buildings or cars or streetlights keep things bright. Cold too, in the mid-December air. He wasn’t sure why Jim had said to meet out there.

“You shouldn’t it’s happening.” Jim said seriously. “Now are you here yet?” 

“Uh.. maybe?” Sebastian said, looking around. It was about the right spot, but Sebastian couldn’t see Jim anywhere in the field. Suddenly there was a spot of light a few dozen metres away, which Sebastian eventually made out as Jim with his torch on.

“Yeah, I got you.” He concluded, hanging up the phone and jogging over to the smaller teen.

“About time, ‘Bastian.” Jim greeted, and Sebastian could see him roll his eyes by the torchlight. Then said torch was turned off and dropped, and Sebastian was pulled down into a hungry kiss that tasted of peppermint. It went on for a while, though Sebastian was neither surprised nor complaining, but was in fact reciprocating fully, arms around Jim’s waist in response to the ones around his own neck. When they both finally broke away, it was with a couple of wide grins, visible even in the dark.

“I miss that during the week..” Sebastian said with a smile, and Jim laughed lightly, sitting down on the mat he’d laid out on the grass. Sebastian followed suit, sitting next to him and trying to work out the set up.

“Night time picnic?” He guessed, having no idea whatsoever. Jim laughed again.

“Picnic? And here I thought you knew me quite well..” He teased, then lay back, looking up at the sky. Sebastian did the same, and saw all the stars in their full glory, unobstructed by the light pollution of the city, or by clouds either on this particular night.

“Oh, it’s one of your astronomy things..” He concluded in realisation, eyes glancing around the sky for anything unusual. He didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but he managed to pick out some constellations Jim had taught him. Orion and Gemini and Cancer.

“It is indeed.” Jim affirmed, turning his head to look at Sebastian. “There’s a meteor shower, called the Geminids. It’s called that because they look like they’re coming from Gemini.”

“That’s cool, so they’re like.. your meteors then.” Sebastian said with a smile, since Gemini was Jim’s star sign. He knew Jim was dulling down his terminology for Sebastian’s sake too. He heard Jim talking to other astronomy people about radiants and zenithal hourly rates and he’d had no clue what they were on about.

“If you like. They happen about this time every year, so I try to come out here and watch if I can.” Jim told him. “You better tell me if you see any; they’re easy to miss.”

“Will do.” Sebastian said, and watched the sky in silence for all of about ten seconds. “How long are we going to have to wait to see these?”

“I don’t know. Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours. Shouldn’t be too long.”

“A few hours..?” Sebastian said in unhappy disbelief. “I’m already starting to get cold.”

In response to that, Jim sat up and pulled over his bag, pulling out another blanket. He went to sit between Sebastian’s legs, and pulled the blanket over both of them, lying back against Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian smiled, body warmer already thanks to both the blanket and Jim’s body heat. He looked up the the sky again, just in time to see the flash of light of a meteor in the sky, which Jim obviously spotted too. 

“There’s one! Did you see that?”

“Yeah, I did.” Sebastian said amusedly, putting his arms around Jim. A few seconds later there was another, and they kept coming every so often, twinkling in the sky. They both just watched in silence for a minute or two.

“Better than detention?” Jim asked amusedly after a while, eyes still on the sky.

“Much better.” Sebastian responded with a laugh, and kissed Jim on the top of his head.

“Soppy git..” Jim muttered, and Sebastian just laughed again.

A few long minutes of silence later, just watching the Geminids, Sebastian actually fell asleep. He was warm and cosy with Jim against him, despite the cold winter air.

Jim didn’t mind though. At least then Sebastian wouldn’t call him a soppy git when he turned over and fell asleep too, using Sebastian’s chest as a pillow.


End file.
